The Egg and the Snoot
is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on March 21st, 2016. Plot After the founders cursed Evermoor the only chance to rescue it is solving a puzzle Otto got from his father before he was banished but because of their distress it'll have unexpected consequences. Summary The bog is rising, and Evermoor will sink into it. The Founders tell Tara that they can stop it, but only if they are three. Tara suggests opening the door to the demigod realm, so that the Founders will be drawn into it. However, Otto tells them that there are only three ways to do that; when his punishment is over (after a thousand more years), if he meets his demise, or if he can solve the egg puzzle. The others try to use magic to solve it, by summoning the crystal ball of the All-Knowing Zeltosh and asking it to solve the puzzle. But Otto tells them that the egg will give out magic punishments on those who cheated - and the punishment will be the worst one that they can imagine. Bella has her clothes, hair straighteners and make-up confiscated; Seb sings all of his words; Sorsha cannot communicate with Seb; Cameron has to write lines. Tara's punishment comes when Cameron and Bella find out about the Bella-statue incident and she loses Cameron's trust. Meanwhile, the villagers are worried about the bog rising, and Ludo tells Jake that it is the Epic Sludge. He theorizes that the Bog Creature will come. Jake says that he has seen it, and the two set up an elaborate trap to photograph and trap the creature. Although the creature escapes, Ludo manages to photograph it, and sends it to his favorite magazine, 'Eerie Theories'. But then he finds out that Jake dressed up as the Bog Creature to give Ludo the cover he always wanted. Ludo makes the cover and he and Jake reconcile. The others can see no other way to solve the egg puzzle, and Tara decides to give Sorsha over to the Founders so that they can stop the bog from rising. Otto stops her, telling her that it is not her fate, or anyone else's, but his own. He walks outside and transforms into an owl, and flies up towards the sun. Sorsha says that Snoots cannot fly too close to the sun, and Tara realizes what he is doing too late: only when he meets his demise will his father come. The egg opens, and their magic punishments are lifted. As the doorway to the demigod realm opens, the Founders are drawn into it. However, they manage to activate the crystal ball, and Sorsha sees Seb and Sebastienne kiss. This heartbreak allows the Founder to take over, and the three of them close the door to the demigod realm. Cast Main Cast * Naomi Sequeira - Tara Crossley * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Jordan Loughran - Sorsha Doyle * George Sear - Seb Crossley * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Sammy Moore - Otto * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn Recurring Cast *Georgie Glen - Aunt Bridget *Belinda Stewart-Wilson - Fiona Crossley *Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle *Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael *Sharon Morgan - Esmerelda Dwyer Transcript The Egg and the Snoot Transcript Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes